Generally speaking, rope cleats facilitate the securing of a rope to or around an object. Often, a cleat is attached to a dock, and a person ties a rope that is connected to a boat around the cleat. One example is a double horn cleat to which a person typically ties a cleat hitch knot. However, many boaters do not know how to tie proper knots like the cleat hitch knot.